Inner Strength
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: From a request from andreww99331, this story was born. What will Renji do when he yells at Chimpette? What is in store for him when he apologizes? R&R. Read and find out.


**Inner Strength**

The day began peacefully. There was nothing but peaceful silence. Everything was peaceful until Zabimaru's two spirits walked through the doors.

"Where have you two been?" Renji asked obviously pissed off.

Chimpette looked at him, "We were working on the paperwork YOU gave to us. What did you think we were doing?"

"I don't know. You two never listened to me before so I didn't expect you to actually start listening to me!"

"Why are you yelling at us? What did we do?"

Renji was getting mad, "How about PISSING ME OFF?"

Chimpette growled then started walking to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"I'm getting away from you," she said. Snakey wouldn't budge. Getting angrier the more she stood there, she unchained Snakey and walked away from all of them in the room closing the door none to quietly.

Byakuya turned to his lieutenant, "What are you angry about? I thought you would have been glad that those two listened to you for a change."

"I know Captain Kuchiki, but," Renji sighed, "there is just something about her that just pisses me off."

Snakey crossed his arms and legs lifting himself up on his snake tail. He looked at Renji, "You need to apologize to her."

"Why should I?"

"Because she was the one who was telling me that we needed to do what you asked us to. She said that she had planned something special for you today," Snakey explained.

Renji looked at the small boy confused, "What is so special that would make her want you two to actually listen to me?"

Snakey looked at him in disbelief, "Today is your birthday, stupid. She wanted you to have the best birthday ever."

"Chimpette...remembered my birthday?"

"Of course she did you idiot. If you aren't the one to find her, then she will just start to hate you. May I remind you that she is the reason that she and I are still here. She could have broken the chain and killed us both. You need to be the one to apologize to her. She needs you, Renji. She needs you just as you need her. Go."

Renji didn't need to be told twice, he leapt out his chair and ran to go find Chimpette.

~Zabimaru's Room~

Chimpette sat on the window sill looking outside. She sighed then looked up at the moon, "I try to do something nice for the guy and he yells at me. He wasn't aiming his anger at Snakey, just me." Chimpette looked at the box that was wrapped with a bow on top of it then tossed it on the bed and looked back outside not caring.

Renji opened the door quietly then saw a present with his name on it lying on the bed. He closed the door then looked at Chimpette sitting on the window sill.

"Why is it me? What is wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Chimpette looked in the room to see Renji sitting on the bed holding the present she made for him. She glared at him, "What do you want? Did you come to yell at me some more? If that's the case then I am leaving. I don't want to be yelled at for no reason." She started walking passed Renji but was stopped when he took hold of her arm.

"You remembered."

"What are you talking about?"

Renji looked at her, "You remembered my birthday. You took the time out of your day to actually do something nice for me, and I yelled at you. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry Chimpette. I should have been happy that you finished your paperwork on time. I am happy. But I'm not happy knowing that I yelled at you."

Chimpette looked away, "Of course I remembered. Why would I forget the birthday of someone I love?"

Renji opened his eyes wide then looked at her, "You...you love me?"

She blushed slightly, "Yes, I do. Why do you think I have staring at you when you aren't looking?"

Renji smirked, "That was you? I have been getting paranoid about having a stalker."

"That was the fun part," Chimpette smirked.

He put the gift on the nightstand then walked over to Chimpette. She looked up at him, since he was a tad bit taller. He looked at her, "Now, if I am correct, you aren't much of a romantic."

She cocked an eyebrow at Renji with a cocky smirk on her face, "And who told you that?"

"Snakey did."

"Mhm, and you listened to him?"

Renji nodded, "I'm guessing you made him mad in some way. What did you do?"

"Me? Make someone mad? That is crazy," Chimpette said laughing. "I didn't really do anything. Snakey told me he loved me and that he would do anything to be with me. And, I know Snakey like the back of my hand, he is not ready for a committed relationship yet. I told him I didn't feel the same and I guess he took his anger out on you."

Renji wrapped his strong arms around her waist, "And why, might I ask, would you reject our fun-loving little Snakey?"

Chimpette smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck then smirked, "Because I'm hopelessly in love with a tattooed lunatic named Renji. You know him?"

"I know him alright. And he told me once that a smoking hot woman loved him from afar. And, as far as I have seen, you are smokin' hot."

"Thank you for the compliment good sir. I'll be sure to tell Renji that you were hitting on me the next time I see him," she said smiling sexily.

"Now wait just a second here, I don't want to be murdered for hitting on his girl, but you are just so damn irresistable."

"Then shut the fuck up and kiss me already."

Renji didn't need to be told twice. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Chimpette closed her eyes and kissed him back. She slid her tongue in his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. She let out a throaty moan when Renji groped her left breast and began massaging it. Chimpette broke the kiss and moaned.

Renji smirked, "You sure are sensitive to the touch."

"No one has ever...touched me...before."

"Well then, allow me to be the first," Renji said as he lay her on the bed. He took the top of his Shinigami uniform off then moved to Chimpette and climbed on top of her.

Chimpette ran her hands down Renji's tattooed chest and smiled, "No wonder why I have tattoos on my body." He looked at her confused then looked at her body only seeing her green fur. She laughed, "This fur isn't connected to me Renji. I remove it all the time." She got out from under him and stood up.

Renji lay on his back and watched her.

Chimpette took her arms out of her sleeves, pushed the fur off of her body until it reached the floor, then she stepped out of it then walked over to Renji. She pulled his pants off then climbed on top of him this time and leaned over him placing her hands next to his head, "Are you ready Renji?"

Renji nodded, "Ready when you are."

Chimpette straddled Renji's hips and groin then ground her pussy against his cock. She moaned at the feeling of Renji's rock hard cock against her and gasped when Renji groped her breasts again, "Oh!"

Renji raised her up a little, seeing her wet pussy, and raised his cock up for her.

She lowered herself so the head was at her entrance then leaned against Renji for support as she lowered herself onto his cock. Chimpette gasped in pain as Renji's cock tore through her hymen.

Renji held her for a little while, letting her adjust and rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead. He moved into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her while she adjusted.

She leaned back and took a deep breath, "I'm okay now. You can move."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't, I will."

Renji then thrusted slowly up into her. He went slowly to be gentle with her then started thrusting faster pounding her. Her moans fueled Renji to thrust deeper.

Chimpette screamed in ecstacy when he hit her sweet spot and sucked on her nipple at the same time. She was pinned to the bed with her hands above her wrists as Renji pounded her and dominated her completely, "Ah fuck! Keep going! Don't stop! I'm...I'm about to...cum!"

Renji thrusted as fast and deep as he could. He hit her sweet spot one more time sending them both into a frenzy. They came at the same time.

Chimpette fell limp and wrapped her arms around Renji. She held onto him tightly then smiled, "My god Renji. How did you get so good?"

"I'm not good. I'm lousy at love making."

She smiled, "Well, with that being my first time, it was mind-blowing."

Renji smiled then leaned down and kissed her. He felt her kiss him back instantly.

When they pulled back, Chimpette smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, Renji Abarai." She leaned against them and they both fell asleep, spent for the night. They had the rest of their lives to make their relationship work, and tonight was the beginning for everything they had. The two would never be separated. Chimpette looked out for Renji and Renji looked out for her. They were in love and nothing else mattered to them except each other as they lay in each others loving embrace.

_Fin._

**A/N: This story is one that was requested from andreww99331 and I am pleased with the result. I hope everyone likes it that reads it. Thank you for reading! Ja ne! XD**


End file.
